This invention relates to a bunk bed having multiple uses for efficient use of space in dormitories, youth bedrooms, apartments, cabins, working areas, small houses and other small living quarters.
There are known bunk beds with multiple uses to economize space, but none which utilize a top bunk bed in working relationship to a trundle bed with case goods, such as drawers, shelves and a closet, elevated above the trundle bed and below the bunk bed in a convenient and effective structure for dormitory, bedroom, cabin, ship, beach-house, garage and work-place positioning for studying, enjoying music, relaxation, sleeping, storing clothes, storing office supplies and supporting computers with one article of furniture in a manner taught by this invention.
Examples of most-closely related known but different devices are described in the following patent documents:
Objects of patentable novelty and utility taught by this invention are to provide a multiple-use bunk bed which:
can be used conveniently and attractively for at least two people in a small room for sleeping, studying, camping, computer working, office working and living generally;
can be combined with efficiency kitchen and toilet facilities in the small room for dormitory, efficiency-apartment, cabin or temporary living facilities;
is ideal for student use at home, in a dormitory or in rooms of a home rented to students near an educational facility or to workers near a place of employment;
can be packaged for commercial distribution for professional contract installation in multiple-unit dwellings, dormitories, cabins and beach houses;
can be packaged for commercial distribution to individuals for lay-person installation in youth bedrooms, cabins, garages, beach houses and other structures for economizing space;
can be adapted for extended width and extended length for larger people, for a plurality of people on each bunk and for increased multiple-use space,
can be assembled by two people with only a Phillips screwdriver in one hour; and
is inexpensive and durable.
This invention accomplishes these and other objectives with a multiple-use bunk bed having a top bunk and a trundle bunk positioned intermediate a first bedstead and a second bedstead that are oriented vertically at ends of the bunk bed. The top bunk includes a top-bunk framework positioned intermediate a top portion of a first bedstead and a top portion of a second bedstead. The trundle bunk includes casters on which the trundle bunk is adapted to be positioned intermediate a bottom of the first bedstead and a bottom of the second bedstead in a non-use mode and to be rolled out from intermediate the bottom of the first bedstead and the bottom of the second bedstead for a use mode that includes use for sleeping. Vertically above the trundle bunk and under the top bunk intermediate the first bedstead and the second bedstead are a selection of items which can include a desktop, a keyboard shelf, book shelves, disk shelves, computer shelves, a writing-instrument drawer and clothing drawers. A clothing closet with an entrance door in a bedstead is positioned intermediate a back of the bunk bed and a desk-top wall. The desktop can be extended intermediate drawers at a first end and a bedstead at a second end of the desktop for single use or, optionally for use by two people, the desktop can be extended a full distance between the bedsteads. The desktop can include a pullout portion. With these and other optional features, this multiple-use bunk bed is novelly meritorious for space-saving uses during educational, recreational, working and other variously applicable periods of lives of a significant portion of society.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention should become even more readily apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading of the following detailed description in conjunction with the drawings wherein there is shown and described illustrative embodiments of the invention.